The Transformation
by bolt5678
Summary: An alternate universe fanfiction (AU). The Dragon Booster has the ability to transform into a dragon of legend. 3,000 years later, a new Dragon Booster will be chosen to transform into the great black and gold dragon of legend to prevent another Dragon-Human War. Artha was chosen, but he learns the hard way how. (Story takes place of "The Choosing").
1. The Legend Returning

1

_Three thousand years ago, a great dragon-human war threatened to rip apart the planet. But a single golden dragon, the last of its kind, chose to stop the war as- The Dragon Booster! The dragon that called itself "The Dragon Booster" had the ability to transform into a human form, which helped it stay hidden from the war long enough. The Dragon Booster released the full power of itself, no matter what form... and stopped the fight by turning all dragons back to gold…_

Word Paynn had his head on one of his big screens upon his dark lair. Word had his back facing to his son, Moordryd, who had listened irritatingly yet proudly to his father's story of the Dragon Booster. Moordryd had his arms crossed upon his chest, having his eyes narrowing; the, what he'd call, tale didn't seem much of an interest so far.

"I have learned, Moordryd," Word started, "that the ancient gold-boned dragon has been bred back into existence by my dear old friend- Connor Penn. And if I'm also correct, this is the day when the human chosen to be Dragon Booster is transforming into its dragon form. You, my son, will disguise yourself as an elite-class racer, and infiltrate Connor`s racing stable. You will take the gold dragon, either in human or true form!"

Moordryd cracked a smile and scoffed, "Don`t tell me how to steal dragons, father, my downcity crew and I have been stealing them for you most of my life."

Word, hearing, felt short rage within himself. He briskly turned to his son and said "This dragon must not transform back into its human form! The gold dragon's disguise of a human is the only thing that can slow me down, along with its strong powers." he stopped to give a powerful point to his son, as Moordryd started to listen more abruptly, "I will start a new dragon-human war, and when it's over, I will rule the world!"

* * *

At Connor Penn's stables, Artha, which was Connor's son, stood his back against one of the stables' walls, playing on his dragonracing vid-game. Artha's cyber dragon was had went to a higher position within the virtual race. "Yeah!" Artha chuckled, as the game screen softly fizzed, due to some graphical errors.

Upon the gameplay screen, Parmon Sean, who was Artha's best friend, appeared in a small cam square on the top right corner. Parmon complimented "Whoa! Nice moves, Artha! Now, you`re only three dragons behind me, ha!"

Parmon was playing with Artha in a multiplayer mode in the dragon game, so, realistically, Parom was playing in a rather far area from Artha. It didn't really explained the games problem, but it was Parmon who had took the chance to do some edifications towards the game, but Artha was not fully impressed with the results.

"Next time," Parmon advised, "maybe use blue draconium speed gear and red maneuver gear on a white dragon-"

"Parmon!" Artha interrupted, "Everything`s not all strategy, gear, and draconium energy! Sometimes, as in my case," he gave a smarmy look, "it`s just about being really, really good."

"Drac, Artha!" Parmon complimented, again, "Do you have any idea what a great dragon racer you can be?"

"_Real_ dragons, Parm? Dah!" Artha rested his head temporarily on the wall, then continued playing the game, "Let`s just stick to designing our vid-game, Parm! That`s our ticket to fame and fortune!"

"Is your dad still bugging you about going to the Racing Academy, you know, with the Dragon Whisperer program, or, just actually racing dragons themselves?" Parmon asked.

In all of his life, Artha understood dragons. He would hear their voices instead of roaring, most of the time. Now that he was getting older, the voices were louder and more understanding. With this gift, his father had insisted into the Dragon Academy's Dragon Whisperer program, which dealt with talking to dragons so that they can cooperate more with their riders. Though, it was a bit rare that a dragon whisperer would enroll into the academy, but the program does pay the dragon whisperers good money. And, since Artha declined his father's suggestion, Connor would insist him to race on a dragon and try to enroll to Dragon Academy. Being reminded of this by Parmon had irritated Artha.

"All the time!" Artha complained, "Now he's really bugging me, just because I understand dragons even more! I mean, he sometimes wants me to translate Frachsun to lance, too! I'm starting to get sick of hearing all these voices. It's like I'm becoming a dragon!"

It was silent for a few seconds. Parmon finally spoke up, "So... how do you like the new wireless controllers I built? You see," Artha had rolled his eyes as Parmon continued, for Parmon was a clever young man, knowing many things, but he would speak in advance terms and rather quick for people to not understand him. "I got a hold of some draconium capacitors, re-wired the by-pass on the old gear contacts, and then I re-routed the switching devices and-"

The controller started to spark, in Artha's hands. Parmon had noticed, "It, um, well, it still needs some tweaking."

Artha smiled smugly, "Parm, it needs fixing."

When he glanced at his own hands, Artha's eyes widened. His right hand seemed to be shaking, as if it had low blood pressure, but Artha had plenty of nutrients that were activating his body. Artha tried to concentrate on the game but there had to be something stopping him. His entire body, mostly his bones, then ached entirely in pain that Artha dropped his game and it created the screen to go black for Parmon.

"Artha?!" Parmon exclaimed, now that he couldn't see Artha's screen.

Artha was on his knees and palms, the pain reigning more. At last the pain finally faded, making it now comfortable for Artha to stand to his feet.

"Artha?" Parmon called through the game's comm, for the game wasn't officially off for its communication system.

"I'm, I'm okay Parm!" Artha called, as he started to slowly stand, having a hand to the wall, "Just hang up, but just meet me here at the stables, I think I need to talk to you about something."

With no reply, Parmon cut the connection; Artha was sure when he heard the official beeping noise of disconnection. Artha thought he may need Parmon's wisdom to help him with this pain he was having. He didn't want to talk over the game's comm, for it may be a long conversation. It would be better if he'd just come in person.

_What is going on?_ Artha asked himself, in thought.

Artha sighed, and pulled himself together when the pain completely vanished and walked off. He started to walk toward the direction of where his father would be in his studies; he thought he should asked his father first, before Parmon came. His pain expression turned into a neutral look, with his eyes with wondering determination.

In mid-walk, Artha had been pushed in the shoulder by a passing person. The person was Moordryd. "Out of my way, stable boy!" Moordryd huffed as he passed by.

"'Stable boy'?" Artha said, annoyed, "I'm Artha Penn," he gestured Moordryd to the sign of Penn stables, "of Penn Stables. Who are you?"

Moordryd grudgingly turned around, having a hand to his chest, introducing reluctantly, "Moordryd Paynn. I actually race dragons!" Moordryd examined Artha's looks and chuckled, "Looks like you clean up after them."

Moordryd walked off, with a smile on his face. His expression changed to a disgusted one, hearing a sudden squish on his foot.

Artha seemed to of stole Moordryd's smile, "Looks like you could use a little 'clean up' yourself."

Moordryd looked down disgustingly; his foot engaged dragon dung. Moordryd grunted, and stamped to Artha. He grabbed Artha by the shirt color, with both hands. The two boys gave each other raging faces but it was Moordryd's, surprisingly, whose face faded to a smug, pride, expression. He let go of Artha, who stood waiting for a fist or a sudden attack.

Moordryd had walked off with a smile, "You're not worth the trouble."

Artha looked at the floor angrily, thinking _not worthy? Pfft, he would probably be envious when he learns I can talk to dragons!_ After some following thoughts, he had then just remembered about his game. He turned around, still seeing it lay on the floor. _Scales! I forgot the game!_

Artha took his hand out, walking towards the game. He stopped in shock, on his way to walking to it, the game controllers were vibrating. Artha's jaw dropped. The game console was vibrating towards his direction. As Artha walked toward the game machine, the vibration increased. The vid game console then jumped from the floor, heading to his direction. Artha screamed at the flying object, turning his head away to shield his face from damage, also raising his arms for defense.

To his surprise, there was no pain from the hard object. Instead, a sound of a shortage of suction was made, like when a vacuum had sucked a hard object in its way. Artha finally turned to his back and gasped. Upon his palm was the game console. Artha had examined his hand; gravity didn't pull the console off of his palm. He even tried to shake it, but it didn't fall off. It was like his hand was a magnate to the object, having a strong bond.

Artha then grabbed the console with his free hand and was able to pull the game off of his hand. Artha started to pant, again, from the shock he had temporarily endowed. _What is going on?!_ He desperately thought.

* * *

Hiya, this is bolt5678/DianaGem. I have officially wrote a fanfiction that I had in mind a while back, but recently I decided to promote the idea out. I'm just submitting this chapter first, to see if there's any responses to this or what not. Sorry, if I may have taken someones idea, which I know many may have had this, so.. yeah. If you have questions about the story, they should be answered further on.

Just a little FYI: This story takes place of The Choosing Part 1/2. I'm still pending if I should continue it on part 2. And reminder: This is from an alternate universe, if you didn't understand it.

And yes... I wrote this chapter a bit bad...


	2. Contemplating

2

Artha's mind was on the little incident of his vid-game being attached to his hand. Now that he thought about it, for experience with dragons, the attachment was like mag-energy within his hands. It struck Artha, for he didn't have any dragon bone, or even bone-like, material in his clothes. What could have caused that short magnetic bond? Maybe there was something in his bones, for they ached.

Artha was in his room, still contemplating on the subject. _Wait, why am I worrying?_ Artha thought, _it's only a little incident. It's not like it's important. But why does this keep going into my head?_

He was sitting in his chair, looking outside the window, and hand on his chin, seeing his brother outside cleaning dragon dung from the stable grounds. Artha happened to smirk and thought that maybe it would be fun to bother out his little brother, Lance.

Walking from to the grounds where Lance was, Artha saw that Lance was already done cleaning the dung and was sweeping the floors. He walked closed behind him, but he noticed a small speck of dragon dung very close by. "Missed a spot." Artha pointed at the little speck.

"What?" Lance groaned and turned to his brother, "Why do I always get stuck cleaning up after the dragons?"

"Because you're my little brother," Artha chuckled and patted Lance on the head, then, started to give a noogie; practically carrying Lance in the air "and you love helping me."

"I do?" Lance asked, after Artha gently dropped him down. Artha nodded, Lance then pointed out, "Wait, no I don't!"

Artha then lifted Lance into the air again and started to give him more noogies causing Lance to squirm, attempting to escape his big brother's grip. This continued for a few seconds, until a deep cough had interrupted them. The boys' father, Connor, was standing in front of them, hands on his hip, watching them. Artha gently let go of Lance.

"Dad," Artha said, "I was- I was just-"

His father gave him a look, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know: responsibilities." Artha sighed, as Lance picked up the dragon dung broom.

"Right," Connor raised a finger, "around here we-"

"Help each other out. I know dad." Artha grunted.

"Especially, our little brothers." Lance said in a sweet, exaggerating, tone, as Artha grabbed the broom irritatingly from his hands.

Connor smiled softly and started to continue, "You know Artha you're sixteen years old now. You could race one of my dragons; see what you're capable of, with your dragon whispering technique. Or if racing isn't your style, there's always the-"

"Yeah, yeah, dad." Artha interrupted, rolling his eyes "Me, dragon, great things. I get it! Only I'm the one with the track-shovel."

"I don't see you using it." Lance said amusingly, making Artha roll his eyes again.

Connor took the opportunity to speak in, "There are great thing in store for **all** of you. I should now. I raised you all from pups." With that, Connor walked off, softly chuckling.

Artha then snickered to Lance, "And I helped you be raised from a dork!"

Lance grunted and grabbed the broom from Artha. After laughing bit, Artha then realized that he was looking for his father ever since the incident. He ran to catch up with his father, grabbing him by the shoulder, "Wait, dad! I need to tell you something."

"Yes, son?"

Artha sighed, he actually never thought of what to actually say, "Look dad, do I look weird to you? Or am I doing anything weird? Or did you do anything to me? Or-"

"Whoa, Artha," Connor raised his hands, "Slow down, please. Why are you asking all these questions? Is it because of this Dragon Booster business?"

"I'm asking because- wait, Dragon Booster?"

Connor seemed to give him a blank expression, making Artha more confused. Within his father's eyes, he saw an, almost, angered, frustrated, yet passionate feelings in him.

"I didn't tell you?" he asked.

"Tell me what, dad?"

Connor sighed, "Artha, its time you know."

* * *

Hey, this is bolt5678/DianaGem. I must say… I literally just said: WOW!

I was seriously surprised that there were so many people who insisted the story should go on, for it seems interesting to them. So, I will try to continue as I can, but I will be slow for I'm having home computer problems. I will try… so don't look at me like that :P.

Anyway, I must say thanks for all the reviews out there. I, say again, was truly surprised. And yes… I'm still trying to improve my writing and I already know that there's grammar mistakes in my work :/

So… tell me what you think of this crummy chapter :I Oh yeah… sorry that this is very short xD


End file.
